iFireworks Really the story this time
by universe.disturber
Summary: Sam and Freddie go to the local fireworks, and things are said, done, and discovered. SEDDIE oneshot. T for infrequent mild language.


"Hey, do you guys wanna go check out the local fireworks with me?" Freddie asked his two best friends, Carly and Sam. "They're firing tonight."

"Wow, that last part was lame," Sam sighed nonchalantly.

"Wow, your life is lame," Freddie shot back.

"Hey, you know what, Benson? At least I don't have to run home in five minutes to take a tick bath!"

"That was last week!"

"I don't really give a shit!"

"Guys!" Carly shouted. "Stop it now! Freddie, don't you wanna hear my answer?"

"Yeah, I guess," he responded.

Over the past few months, Freddie had gotten over his crush on Carly. He realized that it had been just a silly little infatuation, and he needed something real now that he was older. It was just hard to find it.

"I'm sorry, I can't go," Carly said. "My granddad is in from Yakima, and Spencer and I are gonna spend some time with him over here."

"That's okay, Carly. Sam, are you in?"

She lazily stood up from her beanbag chair and faced Freddie, staring at him before she gave him any type of answer. As she did this, she noticed he had really pretty brown eyes. But Sam couldn't think that way about Freddork. She was supposed to hate him.

"Normally, I'd say no because it would just be you and me, Fredweird," she told him. "But since my mom's bringing home her latest dentist boyfriend, I'll go with you."

Freddie found himself smiling at the answer coming from his blonde friend. But why? It was just Sam- the girl he was supposed to hate.

"Sounds great."

_What?_

"Aww, this will be great!" Carly threw her arms around her two friends. "The two of you will be alone together in the dark."

"Don't get any ideas, Shay," Sam sneered.

"Umm, yeah," Freddie stumbled. "No ideas."

"Guys, I wasn't getting 'ideas'," Carly explained. "All I meant was that you'll be together without me, giving you the chance to get to know each other, maybe get along."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

Carly wasn't fooling either of them. Both of them knew very well that she had been trying to bring them together as a couple since they were in eighth grade. That wasn't going to work, because no matter what, Sam and Freddie would hate each other. And as if they hadn't been alone together and had a heart-to-heart before. They'd shared some pretty deep stuff just before they had their first kiss. For some odd reason, both of them were thinking about their kiss. Why?

"What time do those fireworks start?" Sam asked.

"Ten," Freddie told her.

"Excellent. I can hang out at Carly's until then."

"I'll pick you up at nine-thirty."

Sam chuckled.

"What's that?"

"I said I'd pick you up."

Unbelievable. Freddie was giving Carly just what she wanted when he did things like this.

"All right. I'll see you then."

And surprisingly, they were both satisfied with the way things were going to play out.

At 9:29, Freddie knocked on Carly's apartment door. Knowing who it was, Sam came to the door to let him inside. She was confused on why she was ready to answer the door and let Fredward in without kicking him first, but she did.

"Hey," Freddie greeted her smoothly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just hang on a second," Sam said.

She turned around so Freddie wouldn't see her, and she touched her hands to her cheeks. Was she blushing?

Carly came running down the stairs and faced Sam with a shocked expression on her face.

"Sam, I heard the door open, and holy shit, you're blushing!" Carly squeaked.

So she was blushing.

"That's a little awkward," Sam tried to laugh. "Do you think Freddie will buy it if I say I put on make-up?"

"Why?" Carly asked slyly and hopefully. "Do you not have make-up on? Because if you didn't that would totally be okay. I mean, if you like Freddie, that would be just great."

"Quit your rambling, okay? I never said I liked Freddie."

"But it's all in your face!"

"Shut up!"

Not wanting Carly to say anything in reply, Sam turned to face Freddie.

"All right, I'm ready now," she told him. "Let's leave."

They were three-quarters of the way out the door when Carly predictably stopped them.

"Not so fast," she half-joked. "What time will you be home?"

"We'll be back here by ten-thirty," Freddie informed.

"Sounds like a reasonable time. You kids have fun! And don't do anything too crazy!"

Sam and Freddie took off down the hallway, and both of them knew things were different now. Technically, they were headed out for their first date. Neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Carly's so crazy," Sam chuckled. "She thinks she's playing matchmaker or something."

"I know," Freddie agreed. "With us! I mean, why the hell would we get together? We hate each other."

"Maybe we don't hate each other." Sam felt slightly offended by his words.

Freddie half-smiled at her sensitivity.

"Yeah, we don't hate each other. Not anymore."

Happiness surged through their bodies. Who knew that becoming reconciled would make them pleased and not angry? And could this mean Carly was winning?

Not long after, the two arrived at the sight of the fireworks. Seattle usually isn't the best place for a fireworks display, but they always seemed to be lucky when setting a date for their fireworks. Sam and Freddie found a place to stand near the back. They didn't want any iCarly fans to come charging up to them, causing them to miss the show. Besides, Sam didn't like people in general.

"This is nice," she told Freddie when they settled into their standing position. "It's a good view of the sky and a fabulous distance away from the freaks."

"Glad you like it. I took your personal needs into consideration."

Sam was shocked. Freddie hadn't been this nice to her since he sent Carly's former best friend Missy away to a school at sea program. Yeah, Carly told her about that one, hoping it would arouse some interest in Sam. It was only beginning to work.

Yes, she was falling in love with Fredward Benson. The feeling hadn't lasted for very long, but she knew it had always been there. He was cute, nice, caring, and he cared for her more than he did anyone else. That had always been obvious. She knew it was almost wrong to feel for Freddie like this, but it had to be her destiny. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here, in the middle of the night with him. Alone.

"Thank you," Sam said breathlessly.

She remembered her purse and took out what she'd put in there earlier that day. Something told her to do it, and now that she'd admitted the fact to herself, it made a lot more sense.

"Freddie, I have something for you," she told him.

"Really?" Then he winced. "Is it a Texas wedgie?"

Sam chortled.

"No. I think you'll like it much better than one of Mama's famous Texas wedgies."

Sam took a deep breath and continued.

"Remember when I changed our grades in the school's computer? And I bumped up a few of yours because I figured it would get me out of paying you back your forty bucks?"

"Yeah, I do."

Freddie smiled in remembrance to the hectic time. He and Carly had tried to change the grades, but they were almost sent to "juvie", and then everything spiraled from there. Strangely, he remembered when he'd gone to Principal Franklin and took the blame for Sam's wrongdoing. He did that even before Carly had the chance. In fact, he wanted to do it before Carly. Why?

"Well, I have your forty bucks now," Sam said and handing Freddie a wad of cash.

"Sam, that was years ago," he marveled. "Take it back."

"Doesn't matter. Forty bucks is forty bucks. Milk expires, but money doesn't. Take it."

Finding her honesty incredibly sweet, Freddie took the forty bucks and shoved him into the pocket of his jeans. Sam had never acted like this towards him since she told Carly it would mean a lot to her to talk to him after she'd told the world he'd never been kissed. Carly told him about that, obviously hoping it would make him see Sam in a new light. It hadn't worked until now.

He was falling in love with Sam Puckett. For as long as he could remember, he knew that there would always be something between them, but he didn't know if he could ever act on it. Despite the fact that she could be horribly abrasive, Freddie knew that Sam was genuinely concerned for him. She was beautiful, smart, and not like other girls. No, Sam was the right girl for him because she was so unique. And there they were, together without anyone else really around. This had to be meant to be.

"Thanks, Sam," Freddie said sheepishly. "That really means a lot to me."

"Well, I wanted to make you happy," she confessed.

Her words embarrassed both of them, so they stopped talking and blushed.

They looked up at the array of fireworks, some big, some small, and some beautifully colored. The ones that came up in twos, but one was clearly bigger, louder, and more powerful than the other reminded Sam and Freddie of each other. One of them was always topping the other in some capacity, but maybe they wouldn't be so hostile about it anymore.

A firework came up like a purple and gold waterfall, and, instinctively, Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined it with his. When he felt her shiver, he realized what he'd just done.

"Uh, sorry, Sam." He gave a fake apology. "I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"I wasn't going to pull away, Benson," she said with a toothy smile.

"Oh, in that case…"

And Freddie held Sam closer to him, finding her free arm around his waist. She looked up at him, knowing so much more than she did ever before. Even though they didn't always get along, she knew now that she'd always been number one in Freddie's world. And it made her feel important, being that high up on someone's list. Sam needed someone to love her like that.

"You know I really like you, don't you?" Freddie asked.

Sam grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know. But do you know I really like you?"

"I do now."

A loud firework burst up into the sky, making hearts everywhere beat violently. But Sam knew hers was much worse than everyone else's, because she was here and in love with Freddie.

Again, Freddie looked at Sam. He knew what he had to do now, and even though it would take a lot of nerve, it had to be done.

"Sam, I really want to kiss you right now," Freddie said bravely.

"And I really want to kiss you," she confessed.

So, like it had been the first time, Freddie leaned into kiss Sam, but this time, Sam wasn't shocked at the feel of his lips pressing against hers. It felt wonderful, and she was glad that both her first and her second kisses were with him.

And as they kissed, the grande finale of fireworks began booming in the sky. No noise could stop them now. They went right along with the rhythm of the fireworks, knowing just why the ones in the sky were so bright.

It wasn't because that's the way it was planned all along. It was because Sam and Freddie were there, together, kissing, and becoming what they needed to be: One.

But no amount of fireworks could represent all that.


End file.
